


Home

by XingPanda



Series: Kinder Than Anyone [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, STOP MAKING HIS NAME VINSMOKE IT'S NOT HIS NAME GOSH WHO IS VINSMOKE SANJI IDK HIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: Sanji is finally back on the Sunny but something has been bothering Luffy...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last one! School and life got in the way uwaah! Thank you for all of your kudos and kind comments, it really means a lot to me <3

When Sanji walked into his kitchen for the first time in weeks he realized three things. One, every single one of his pots and pans had burns along the bottom. Two, nothing was where he had left it. Literally everything was out of place. And three...he quite honestly couldn’t bring himself to care about any of it. It was all trivial in the face of one big thing.

He was home.

This was his home and he was finally, _finally_ safe.

He smiled and trailed a hand over the kitchen table. He’d deal with the mess later but right now he had hungry crew to feed.

He wiped down the counter and set about making the meal that reminded him the most of home. Fried rice with seafood. It had the added bonus of being something he could make in his sleep and considering the amount of rest he’d gotten recently was uh...less than ideal...if he really did fall asleep while cooking it wouldn’t be too big a worry.

He let his brain rest as he cooked. His hands knew what to do. Cooking was like breathing to Sanji. It came naturally and was so deeply ingrained in every fiber of his being.

He could let himself relax completely in the kitchen.

It was wonderful.

He put the finishing touches on the dish and delivered it to his waiting crew. Nami and Carrot served first of course. Their smiles made all of the worry and pain he’d felt since being picked up on Zou just melt away. For the moment. And honestly that was pretty damn good. He’d take that temporary relief.

“Mggh grreyu mgoof!” Luffy threw a thumbs up as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Sanji ruffled his captain’s hair. “Thanks, Luffy.”

They both knew Sanji wasn’t thanking him for appreciating the food. Sanji wasn’t about to get too mushy over it but Luffy had this lovely habit of jumping in and saving Sanji’s life. Even after being kicked down and verbally abused by the man he’d come to save, Luffy still came to his rescue.

And Sanji was never going to let himself forget that. Call him old fashioned but he took his dad’s lessons to heart. Show respect, don’t hurt people who can’t defend themselves, and honor the the sacrifices that others have made for you.

Back at Whole Cake Island, Sanji had thought it would be easier to just let go. Give up his life and freedom so that his crew, his real family, wouldn’t get hurt.

But Luffy saved him anyway. He saved Sanji because he knew what was hiding in his cook’s heart. Luffy had this innate ability to understand people, he could sense that Sanji was in over his head and just wanted to go home.

So Luffy did what he did best and saved him. Again. And Sanji had to honor that. He had to live. For Luffy and for all of his crew who cared about him.

It was the least he could do.

After everyone excused themselves from lunch, heaping much needed praise on Sanji and his  cooking skills, Sanji gathered up the dishes to wash.

Normally he’d make Zoro or Usopp help him but both of them were off at Wano at the moment. Sanji rolled up his sleeves. Not a worry, he wanted some time alone with his kitchen anyway.

Though it seemed he wasn’t going to get that quite yet. His observation haki picked up on the presence of one Monkey D. Luffy lingering just outside the door.

Guess he hadn’t left to go play with Chopper. He was jiggling his foot up and down, one hand tapped restlessly played with the other. Sanji couldn’t tell if it was from nervous energy or just plain Luffy. He was always kind of moving around so this wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary.

As Sanji weighed the pros and cons of alerting Luffy to the fact that he’d noticed the younger man’s presence, Luffy teased open the door and stuck his head in.

Sanji washed dishes. He could sense that Luffy wanted to get something off his chest. Whether it was haki or older brother instinct, Sanji felt that letting Luffy go about it at his own speed was the best course of action.

He definitely wasn’t trying to put off whatever the conversation was. Nope, no way. It’s not his anxiety was making his heart beat out of his chest or anything. That would be ridiculous. It’s just Luffy.

But what if he wanted to talk about when they fought? Sanji didn’t like remembering it. What if now after everything Luffy had decided that Sanji was better off on a different crew? No no no. That’s crazy. That’s just his brain being stupid. Luffy loved him and Sanji loved Luffy.

They were family.

Luffy sidled up to Sanji, trying to seem casual. Sanji took his hands out of the sink and dried them on his apron before raising an eyebrow at Luffy.

“You still hungry?” They didn’t have too much food, just enough to get them to the next island where they could stock up. But Sanji would always find a way to feed his crew. “We don’t have much meat but if you want to fish something out of the aquarium I’ll cook it up.”

Luffy’s eyes lit up. “Okay! I’ll be ri - wait no I didn’t come here for food. But maybe that can wait cause I am still hungry,” Luffy said beginning to pout. He put a hand on his chin and tilted his head.

Sanji knew that pose well. Luffy was thinking hard about something. He hm’d for a solid minute before finally shaking his head.

“Food can wait,” Luffy decisively stated.

If Sanji wasn’t anxious before, he was now. Luffy almost never turned down food.

“Haaah?” Sanji put a hand on Luffy’s forehead to check his temperature. No fever but…

“I’m not sick,” Luffy chuckled. “Your food is just so good I don’t want to be distracted and I know I would be if I ate anything you cooked so I can’t cause I gotta tell you something.” He paused before adding: “Don’t be mad.”

Sanji lit a cigarette.

“Okay.” He took a long drag, blowing the smoke out slowly.

Luffy wiggled restlessly for a moment before blurting out: “I messed up your kitchen. All the burns and stuff, I did that. I tried to cook cause I’ve seen you do it and I didn’t think it was gonna be that hard and I made garbage and, and everything got set on fire and I’m sorry!” The words all mushed into one another as he tried to get the confession out quickly amidst the tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

“This kitchen is your treasure and I came in here and fucked it up,” Luffy sniffed.

The guilt was evident on his face as Luffy waited for Sanji to blow up like he normally would.

Sanji stubbed his cigarette out on the counter before pulling Luffy into a hug.

It was the kind of crushing hug that can only come from a strong need to hold somebody close and never let them go. It came from the place deep within Sanji’s chest that held all of his worry and pain and more recently, relief. He smushed the rubber boy against his chest and rested his chin on top of Luffy’s head.

“Did you get hurt,” Sanji asked.

Luffy shook his head “no” from his confined position in Sanji’s arms.

“Then I don’t care,” Sanji huffed out a laugh. “As long you’re okay.”

“You’re not mad?” Luffy pulled back his head to look up at Sanji.

“Kitchens can be fixed but if anything happened to _you_ I’d be mad.”

Luffy sniffed loudly and wrapped his arms around Sanji multiple times. No one gave hugs like a rubber human.

Sanji patted Luffy’s back and gave into the fact that Luffy was definitely wiping his tears and snot all over Sanji’s shirt.

“Sanji, I’d be mad if anything happened to you too. I am mad,” Luffy pouted. “Your birth family isn’t very nice.”

“No, they really aren’t,” Sanji sighed. He almost had to live the rest of his life with those monsters. “Thanks for coming to get me, Luffy.”

Luffy grinned.

“Anytime.”

 


End file.
